


Three Letters Back

by Psi_Theta



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psi_Theta/pseuds/Psi_Theta
Summary: FYI. Caesar Cipher





	Three Letters Back

L fdqw pryh rq. Lp vwxfn lq wkh sdvw, kdxqwhg eb klqgvljkw. Exw L'p kdssb. Lq ohvv wkdq d bhdu, Loo eh dq dgxow. Gr brx uhphpehu ph? Lg olnh wr wklqn wkdw L'yh fkdqjhg. Zh erwk kdyh. Sduw ri ph mxvw zdqwv wr nqrz wkdw brx'uh rndb. L'p qrw orrnlqj wr uhexlog zkdw'v ehhq eurnhq. Wkdw'v qrw iladeoh. Wklv lv mxvw dq hgjb dwwhpsw wr vhhp frro. Vkrxog L jlyh brx d klqw? Wklqn edfn wr plggoh vfkrro. (blnhv L nqrz) L zdv (dqg vwloo dp) d judgh deryh brx. Odvw L khdug, brx zhuh vzlwfklqj wr rqolqh vfkrro. L kdg d wxpeou dw wkh wlph, lwv vwloo qrw ghohwhg. Zh erqghg ryhu Krphvwxfn, wkdw vwxslg zhefrplf. Brx olnhg Whuhcl iru vr orqj. Zh hyhq xvhg shvwhufkxp wr frppxqlfdwh, olnh grunv.

L vkrxog ohw brx nqrz, L dp rndb. Khdowkb, erwk phqwdoob dqg skbvlfdoob. L'p dssoblqj wr froohjh, dqg L'oo suredeob eh ohdylqj wkh vwdwh wrr. L'p jrlqj wr pdmru lq elrorjb dqg krshixoob ehfrph d elrphglfdo hqjlqhhu. Kljk vfkrro kdv ehhq VR pxfk ixq, dqg L'yh phw vrph uhdoob juhdw shrsoh. L vwloo zdwfk dqlph. L uhphpehu zdwfklqj VDR iru wkh iluvw wlph dw brxu krxvh.

Wklv dffrxqw lv suhwwb pxfk ghdg vr li brx uhsob L suredeob zrqw vhh lw iru d orqj wlph. Mxvw iljxuhg brx pljkw eh voljkwob fxulrxv.

x/hfkr_uhdolwb


End file.
